


Come Out and Play

by B_R_Storm



Series: The House on 460 W. Sanders Street And What Happened There [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I promise the entire story isn't in italics its a stylistic choice, I'm sorry this will hurt me later, M/M, Song fic, a little bit of hurt/comfort for flavor, probably slow updates, this doesn't last, this is just the first chapter please look out for the others, this is kinda really cute, this will start kinda slow, thomas and remy are twins no that's not an important detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_R_Storm/pseuds/B_R_Storm
Summary: Chapter 1: Patton has loved Remy for a long time. But he's loved others too, for once in his life, he has found the one he loves the most.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: The House on 460 W. Sanders Street And What Happened There [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133366
Kudos: 1





	Come Out and Play

_ When Patton woke up, Remy was already seated at the table, his brown hair messily, obscuring his face. Patton had just woken up but he already felt the longing to run his hands through Remy’s hair, to memorize the way it fell across his forehead in messy waves, the way the bottom and sides felt curiously soft to the touch despite being shaved rather short. He felt that ache in his chest to touch Remy, to hold him and run his hands along his pale skin. Patton’s bones ached with the need to listen to Remy’s heart beat against his ear, to feel his curiously cold body burrow into his skin and hold onto him until he’s warm.  _

_ Remy was wearing what appeared to be cat patterned sleeping pants and no shirt. Patton was watching him with interest, the lack of shirt making his day just slightly brighter. He shuffled to the small table and sat down, leaning heavily into the table. He would’ve flopped his head against the table and groaned if Remy hadn’t leaned over to readjust Patton’s hair. Patton responded by nuzzling his hand like a cat; offering him a soft look.  _

_ Remy looked up at his approach and offered him a smile. “Wake up and smell the coffee.” _

_ He yawned as he spoke, standing up to grab Patton’s designated mug out of the cupboard. “Is your cup half full or empty?” he asked softly.  _

_ Patton gestured with his hands for it to be half-full, too tired to try words just yet.  _

_ Remy Smiled, “ I love it when you're awfully quiet.” _

_ He offered Remy a smile in return, yawning right after. Remy set the cup of coffee down in front of Patton, making sure to bring the sugar over with him. Patton only liked his drink when it was sweet.  _

_ Patton began to spoon in sugar, and Remy made a mental note to watch as the coffee turned from dark black to a dark brown, then to the color of Patton’s hair, he stopped just a few shades  _

_ lighter than his hair. He took a sip, made a face, and immediately began to put more sugar in. Remy smiled.  _

_ ~*ー*~  _

_ Patton and Remy waited anxiously at the bank. They were finally taking the next step, no more staying at one another’s apartment once in a while, they were going to buy a house together. They had thought about if for a long while, but there was a house for sale on Sanders Street. Just far enough away from the main square of town to be quiet, but close enough to drive to work. It would be perfect. The banker was currently getting their deed for them, he had muttered something about how long it’d been empty.  _

_ “You see this piece of paper?” The banker slid it across the desk to them.  _

_ “Could be a little greater.” Remy muttered as he read the description quickly to Patton.  _

_ “Oh hush Rem, we’ll make it perfect. She’ll be a home.” Patton took the pen offered to him, signing his name quickly.  _

_ Remy took the pen when it was passed to him, and despite his attitude about the size and description of the house, he signed it eagerly. The banker allowed them to take it, offering them an encouraging smile and the keys to the place. They drove over to the place, Remy mostly calm and collected, with Patton urging him to drive faster from the passenger seat.  _

_ The house was a two story, white, gable roof building. It was small, and somewhat bemusing to Remy, was even accompanied by a white picket fence. He shut off the car and got out, going around to open Patton’s door and then start up the stone path to the house.  _

_ It wasn’t perfect. Far from it, the grass in the yard was long, and the paint was peeling, a few of the fence posts were cracked, the steps were overgrown, and there was a broken window in the front. But it was Remy’s and Patton’s and that’s all that mattered. He stopped on the porch and waited for Patton, taking his hands with a smile.  _

_ “Show me what you could make her. You’ll never know until you try it.” Patton gestured at the house in front of them, a soft smile on his face.  _

_ Remy nodded wordlessly, feeling suddenly overwhelmed at the confidence Patton had in him. He squeezed his hand once, before leaning over to open the door. They stepped into the house together, and before Remy could run off to go measure everything and design the house to its fullest, Patton grabbed his elbow.  _

_ Remy stopped in his tracks and turned to face Patton. He smiled, that soft endearing smile that matched his perfect warm hair and made his eyes scrunch at the corners.  _

_ He pressed his face against Remy’s, so their noses touched and he could stare all the way into his eyes. “And you don't have to keep it quiet. And I know it makes you nervous, but I promise you, it's worth it.”  _

_ Patton kissed him quickly, slipping the keys out of his hand and stepping away. “You take your measurements Inqueerior designer; I’ll go get our boxes.”  _

  
  


_ ~*ー*~  _

_ It took a few weeks, but soon enough everything was put away just the way they liked it. And over the sink hung a cute little rack to keep coffee mugs on. Patton and Remy kept their cups side-by-side. Remy reached to get them down, his hand shaking just enough to accidentally bump the cup next to Patton’s and make it wobble dangerously on the hook. He felt the warmth of Patton press against his back and grab onto the cup that wobbled.  _

_ “Steady, steady darling. You’re going to be alright.”  _

_ “I’m just nervous babes.” He set the cups on the counter and began to pour the coffee, setting the two cups onto the table.  _

_ “To show 'em everything you kept inside?” Patton wasn’t really asking, though he phrased it like a question. “Your parents love you no matter what dearest.”  _

_ “I know that, they’ve just never approved of my interest in interior design.”  _

_ “I know my love. I know. But don’t hide.” Remy’s snort of incredulity made Patton tilt his face up so that Remy would look him in the eyes. “Don’t hide.”  _

_ Remy closed his eyes, leaning into Patton’s hand with a sigh. Their moment was broken by the ringing of the doorbell, Remy hastily pulled away to answer it.  _

_ He came back into the room with two older people. The woman was gray haired and severe looking. Her hair was pulled back into a large bun, it was evident she didn’t cut her hair often. The man was tall and thin and there were deep smile lines around his eyes and mouth. He shook Patton’s hand with a smile.  _

_ “I’m Tom, and this is my wife Julie. Your Remy’s Life partner if I’m not mistaken,” he spoke with a residual southern accent, like he wasn’t so used to the way everyone sounded in Florida.  _

_ “Yes sir. My name is Patton.”  _

_ The woman sniffed, but she seemed satisfied with Patton’s appearance.  _

_ “Well, let me show you around, so you can see what I’ve done with the place.” Eagerly, he led them out of the kitchen. As he brushed past, Patton murmured to him.  _

_ “Don't hide away. Come out and play.” _

_ He offered him a miniscule smile, before straightening his shoulders and leading his parents around. As they walked around, Patton could hear Remy speaking at odd intervals, answering questions, filling in his parents with facts about why he chose certain things or how everything worked together. Patton was proud of him, and went about fixing up lunch with a smile. He was proud of his boyfriend.  _

_ ~*ー*~  _

_ Remy woke up to Patton shaking him eagerly. He dragged him out into the living room to point through the bay window.  _

_ “Look up, out of your window, see snow!” He shook his head firmly at the door, making it clear he had no intention of going shopping today. “won't let it in though.”  _

_ Remy managed up a tired laugh, before folding himself into the window seat in the bay window, looking out into the flurry of flakes. He felt Patton slip away for a moment and shivered. He blew out onto the window and then drew a little tiny heart in the clouded over spot. He couldn’t quite muster up a smile. He was too cold. There was something about the snow that made him uneasy, that made this sort of sadness pull at his chest. His heart ached. It was like coming home to find the one thing you loved was broken.  _

_ “Leave home, feel the wind blow.” He murmured to himself, curling up tighter.  _

_ His mind was filled with his childhood. The snow and the sun, his twin brother Thomas throwing snowballs at him and making snow angels next to him. He felt a twinge of regret of leaving his brother behind in search of college. The long hours without conversation, times when Remy was so high that he could talk to an empty room and believe his brother could hear him. He shivered as the voice of his brother brought on a new memory, their last fight with each other at family Christmas.  _

_ He could just feel the tears beginning to pool at the corner of his eyes when Patton came back. He was holding onto a blanket. He slipped into the spot next to Remy, snuggling into him. Remy was cold to him but he didn’t mind. Patton had enough warmth for the both of them. He draped the blanket around them.  _

_ “Here. 'Cause it's colder here inside in silence, it feels like it’s snowing inside dearest. let me stay with you. It’ll be nice. Just us together. And you don't have to keep quiet. Just let it all out.”  _

_ “I know this makes you nervous, but I’m alright Pat, really I am. I just. It’s just. I don’t want to be cold. I’m scared.”  _

_ “I know my dearest.” Patton petted him on the head as he spoke, using the calm voice he might use to soothe an animal.  _

_ Remy turned to Patton and buried himself into the comfortable, unmovable pile that was his boyfriend. He began to sob. His voice carrying the hint of desperation that came with years of repressed pain. He rocked himself in Patton’s arms, breathing in deeply the scent of warm wool and cologne. The entire time Patton did not push him away, nor did he move, he soothed down his hair and rocked with the love of his life, allowing him the comfort he needed.  _

_ ‘I love him more than I’ve ever loved another soul.’ The realization didn’t really rock him or anything but it felt like a part of his chest had slid into place. He held tighter to Remy.  _

_ ~*ー*~  _

_ Patton smuggled the thing home under the guise of getting fast food. When he came back, he made sure to hide it where Remy wouldn’t look, the built in cabinet in the porch column. He slipped it in theck, behind a few gardening tools. Then he came in with the food, dropping it onto the table and calling for Remy. They ate in that sort of domestic comfort that helped to strengthen Patton’s conviction that this was the right thing to do. He had a feeling he smiled just a little bit too much throughout the entire process; finding it difficult to not burst out with the news immediately.  _

_ After dinner, he slipped outside to “admire the moon”. He smuggled the thing out of its place in the cabinet. He paced the slightly wet grass with the thing in hand, muttering to himself.  _

_ “To show him everything you kept inside, you love him, you’ve told him you love him. Now it’s time to mean it. How should we do this Pat? Hmm, what if. . . No, don’t hide. Don’t hide.” He growled at his own frustration.  _

_ “What about, I was too shy to say when we first met. But I think I loved you then. I think you were the most effervescent, wonderful, captivating and handsome person I had ever seen. I know that you had not had an easy life but I had hoped you would stay in town. And you did. And now, I’m here and you’re here and I think we should stop hiding away,” He was so lost in the moment that he dropped to his knee, opening the box to show the invisible Remy the ring, it sparkled in the light. “Come out and play.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is just chapter 1, if you're interested look out for the next chapters! I hope you enjoy ^^ feel free to leave comments! always appreciated ^^


End file.
